Jedipedia:Meldungen/Archiv2010
Meldungen 2010 __TOC__ Update der MediaWiki-Software 3. Dezember 2010 Es ist mal wieder so weit: Der Jedipedia steht in der nächsten Woche ein Update der MediaWiki-Software (Version 1.16.0) bevor, das wir hiermit bereits frühzeitig ankündigen möchten. Im Gegensatz zu früheren Update-Vorgängen müsst ihr diesmal jedoch nicht vollständig auf unser Wiki verzichten, lediglich die Möglichkeit zur Bearbeitung der Seiten wird für die Dauer der Arbeiten vollständig unterbunden. Der genaue Termin wird kurz vor dem Update hier bekannt gegeben. Euer Admin-Team Update 10. Dezember 2010 Heute Abend ist es soweit: Wir updaten die Software der Jedipedia. Die genaue Uhrzeit wird im Laufe des Tages über eine Sitenotice bekannt gegeben. Update Nr. 2 11. Dezember 2010 Heute Morgen war es dann so weit: Das Update der Software ist vollzogen, jetzt kann das Arbeiten weiter gehen. Viel Spaß beim Artikelschreiben wünschen Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion und 05:56, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) Kommentare *So, das hat richtig Spaß gemacht. Jetzt noch alle Einstellungen kontrollieren und dann ab ins Bett... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 05:50, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Hui, für den ersten Versuch unsererseits ist alles doch ziemlich reibungslos gelaufen. Falls ihr trotzdem noch irgendwelche Fehler finden solltet, hinterlasst uns kurz einen Kommentar hier. 05:56, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Ich weiss nicht ob es einen Fehler ist aber die Einzelnachweise funktinieren nicht Beispiel Gruss RC-2224 10 Vorne 06:42, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Ich würde es schon als Fehler bezeichnen, aber wenn die Technik-Meister ausgeschlafen sind, werde sie es bestimmt schnell lösen. :) Ansonsten sieht gut aus würd ich mal behaupten, auch wenn ich, wie solls auch anders sein, keine Ahnung hab was anders ist, außer das die Bytezahl in den LÄ jetzt farbig sind. :D Gruß Boba (FAQ) 08:02, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Wollt' ich auch gerade schreiben. Übrigens, ich weiß jetzt nicht ob das mit der Technik zusammenhängt, existierte die Seite Jedipedia:Urheberrechte unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster nicht mal? Die ist rot. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:05, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Das hat sich inzwischen ja gelöst... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:33, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Nachtrag: Bei den Einzelnachweisen, die man unten in der Box aufrufen kann, sind irgendwie getrennt. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 08:07, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Ist gelöst. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:33, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Nun, erstmal danke für das Update – was ich bislang an Veränderungen festgestellt habe gefällt mir gut. Zu Nahdars Punkt möchte ich hinzufügen, dass nicht nur der ref-Tag betroffen ist, sondern allgemein die Hilfen, in denen ein Leerzeichen steht: Also auch noch #WEITERLEITUNG [[]] und werden nach dem Leerzeichen getrennt eingefügt. Gruß, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 10:56, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Ist gelöst. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:33, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Nachtrag: Bei der Hauptseite wird oben im Tab (bei FF jedenfalls) Jedipedia:Hauptseite angezeigt, nicht wie sonst Jedipedia, das Star Wars-Wiki. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 10:57, 11. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Das gleiche wie bei Nahdar in Firefox, Safari und dem Internet Explorer. Ebenfalls funktioniert das Bearbeiten durch Doppelklick ins Fenster nicht mehr. Das liegt vielleicht an irgend einem Java PlugIn. Viele Grüße, GAR ''Diskussion'' 01:45, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Nachtrag:Auch der Name der Spezialseite:Verschieben erscheint in den Tabs anderes. Dort steht'' - Jedipedia'' und nicht der gleiche Text wie vor dem Update. GAR ''Diskussion'' 02:11, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Einige der Einzelnachweis-Tags, die über den Sonderzeichenkasten im Bearbeiten-Modus eingefügt werden können, funktionieren nicht mehr richtig, da sie nur teilweise ins Bearbeitungsfenster kopiert werden. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass das nur Tags betrifft, in denen ein Leerzeichen vorkommt. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 19:54, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Kannst du dazu vllt einen Link liefern, dass macht es uns einfacher. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 22:30, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Hm, schwierig. Das betrifft ja keine bestimmte Seite sondern jedes Fenster im Bearbeiten-Modus. Also wenn du im Bearbeiten-Modus bist, ist ja ganz unten der Punkt „Einzelnachweise“, gefolgt von den ganzen Tags, die für die Bearbeitung von Einzelnachweisen notwendig sind. Mit einem Klick auf die Tags werden diese normalerweise in den Bearbeitungstext eingefügt. Aber seit dem Update werden einige davon nur unvollständig übernommen. Dies betrifft die Tags und , wahrscheinlich weil sie ein Leerzeichen besitzen. Mir fällt gerade auf, dass Nahdar und Tiin diesen Fehler weiter oben auch beschrieben haben.--Anakin Skywalker 22:57, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Achso, jetzt versteh ich, was das Problem ist... Wir schauen mal, was man tun kann... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:33, 12. Dez. 2010 (CET) **So, ist gelöst. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:33, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Wenn man sich anmeldet wird unter der Erste-Schritte-Begrüßungsbox der Quelltext für die Returnto-Box angezeigt. Nashtah 12:00, 15. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Wissen wir, aber wir haben noch nicht rausgefunden, warum es nicht angezeigt wird. 14:41, 15. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Ist gelöst, die neue Version kann komischerweise kein html mehr )-: Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:33, 26. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Innerhalb einer Spoilervorlage sind keine Abschnitte, die man bearbeiten kann. Trotz normaler Überschriften. Zu sehen bei zum Beispiel Keeli. Gruß, GAR ''Diskussion'' 15:44, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) **Das war auch vorher immer so. – Andro A • Disku 17:13, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) ***Bemerkte ich auch eben mit Nachhilfe von Nahdar. Danke. GAR ''Diskussion'' 17:28, 16. Dez. 2010 (CET) *Ich weiß nicht, ob es ein Problem aufgrund des Updates ist, aber die Vorlage:Seitenzahl in Verbindung mit der Vorlage:Inhalt spinnt. Wenn man eingibt, ist alles normal, wenn man oder angibt, ist es nicht so. Siehe meine Baustelle (unten, Complete Encyclopedia, Ereignisse.Darth Hate 10:48, 5. Jan. 2011 (CET) **Sieht für mich alles normal aus. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:04, 12. Jan. 2011 (CET) **Also bei mir ist auf meiner Unterseite: Darth Hate Artikelschmiede Punkt 9 Die Vorlage:Inhalt. Unter dem Punkt Ereignisse ist das Padawan-Massaker von Taris. Und in diesem und wirklich nur in diesem Fall sieht es so aus xyz (Seite..............4f.) Punkte sollen die Entfernung darstellen. Habe ich evtl. irgendwo eine Klammer falsch gesetzt? PS: Liegt es an meinem PC (Was nicht sein kann, da er a) sehr leistungsstark ist und b) es bei keiner anderen Internetseite außer der JP ist, dass letzter Zeit die Ladezeiten stellenweise sowas von lang sind. einmal 10 Minuten!! Und das war vor dem Update bei mir jedenfalls nie so.Darth Hate 19:09, 12. Jan. 2011 (CET) **Wie gesagt, für mich sieht da alles normal aus. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:24, 12. Jan. 2011 (CET) **Bei mir auch. Ist es vielleicht, weil du den IE nutzt? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Spezial:Beitragszähler/Nahdar Vebb 20:05, 12. Jan. 2011 (CET) **Weder mit FF, Opera, Chrome oder IE sehe ich dort einen Fehler. Daher denke ich auch, dass es eher an deinem PC bzw. Bildschirm liegt. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 20:20, 12. Jan. 2011 (CET) ***Es ist aber nur bei Padawan-Massaker von Taris so. Aber na gut. Wenn bei euch alles in Ordnung ist.Darth Hate 16:56, 13. Jan. 2011 (CET) ---- Novellierung des JMStV 7. Dezember 2010 Aufgrund des neuen "Jugendmedienschutz-Staatsvertrages", welcher voraussichtlich am 1. Januar 2011 in Kraft tritt, berät das Admin-Team zur Zeit, welche Maßnahmen ergriffen werden müssen. Der neue Vertrag sieht u.a. vor, dass alle Inhalte einer Webseite mit einer Altersfreigabe versehen werden soll. Bei wiederholter Zuwiderhandlung, bzw. falsch Lablung der Inhalte, kann dies mit einem Bußgeld in einer Höhe von bis zu 500.000 € geahndet werden. Laut Gesetzesentwurf ist jeder Webseitenbetreiber dazu verpflichtet eine von drei Möglichkeiten wahrzunehmen um Kinder und Jugendliche vor "entwicklungsbeeinträchtigenden" und "entwicklungsgefährdenden" Inhalten zu schützen. Ob hiervon auch die Jedipedia betroffen ist, können wir weder bestätigen noch verneinen, zumal wir dies nicht nur für die etwa 20.000 Artikel, sondern für insgesamt alle 60.000 Seiten der Jedipedia feststellen müssten. Wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden Euer Admin-Team Update 15. Dezember 2010 Wie im Laufe des Tages bekannt wurde, wird der Landtag in NRW den Staatsvertrag nicht ratifizieren, weshalb er auch nicht zum 1. Januar 2011 in Kraft tritt. Das bedeutet für uns, dass wir uns erstmal keine Sorgen über mögliche Alterskennzeichnungen, Zugangsbeschränkungen oder sonstige Maßnahmen machen müssen. Allerdings werden wir das Thema auch weiterhin im Auge behalten, um einer in Zukunft möglichen Überarbeitung des Staatsvertrages - sofern nötig - gerecht zu werden. Dennoch hat sich wieder bewiesen, dass solche Themen heißer gekocht als schließlich gegessen werden. Für weitere Informationen zum Thema hier ein Link zum Bericht von Spiegel Online. Euer Admin-Team Kommentare Ich hab mir mal die beiden Seiten, die hier aufgeführt sind, durchgelesen. Es heißt zwar, das die Inhalte nach Altersfreigabe durchgestuft werden sollen, es steht aber auch da, das das nicht jeder Anbieter machen muss. Es steht z.B das, diese Massnahme nur freiwillig ist und ein Anbieter in Not oder so auf dieses Mittel zugreifen kann, aber auch nicht muss. Ich weiß aber dennoch auch nichts genaueres. viele Gruesse --Mando'ade 16:00, 7. Dez. 2010 (CET) :Nein, eben nicht. Jeder Anbieter muss soetwas tun, nur die Auswahl der Methode (Altersnachweis, Sendezeitbegrenzung, oder Label) ist "freiwillig". Da die anderen beiden Methoden aber totaler Quatsch sind, läuft es darauf hinaus, das "jeder" eine Labelung vornehmen muss. Dies professionell machen zu lassen kostet einen Haufen Kohle, den wir nicht haben. Dies selbst vorzunehmen gestaltet sich schwierig, da bei uns keine Expertise vorliegt. Wenn wir also falsch lablen könnte dies bestraft werden (s.o.). Um dies zu umgehen, kann man einen Fragebogen der FSM ausfüllen. Dieser soll jedoch erst im Laufe des Jahres 2011 erscheinen (sprich wenn der JMStV bereits in Kraft getreten ist). Auch ist nicht bekannt, ob man damit die Jedipedia generell, oder nur jede Seite einzeln lablen kann. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 16:13, 7. Dez. 2010 (CET) plaedoyer-fuer-versachlichung-der-debatte (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 111.68.17.214 (Diskussion) 17:48, 13. Dez. 2010) :Danke IP, dass bringt uns nur wenig, denn in Abmahnanwalt wird das nicht interessieren, wofür das ganze mal gedacht war. Dem Gesetzt nach darf man jedem, der ab dem 1.1.2011 den neuen JMStV nicht erfüllt abmahnen. Aber das das Gesetzt Murks ist, hat bereits jeder UT/Internet-Fachanwalt gesagt. Nur auf der "Pro-JMStV" ist das noch nicht ganz angekommen. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 19:45, 13. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Wenn die Jedipedia ein Teil von Wikimedia ist muss man sie garnicht kennzeichnen, da die Wikimedia Foundation ihren Sitz in San Francisco hat, was also bedeutet, das für sie amerikanisches Recht gilt, oder? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 85.179.84.44 (Diskussion) 18:45, 15. Dez. 2010) :::Was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass wir Teil von Wikimedia sind? Die Jedipedia ist eigenständig und nutzt lediglich die Wikimedia-Software. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 19:02, 15. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Das Thema JMSTV ist hoffentlich mit all seinem Schwachsinn durch. Siehe hier. Rorret 19:16, 15. Dez. 2010 (CET) ::Ich hab das mal gegooglet und das hier gefunden.--Mando'ade 20:06, 15. Dez. 2010 (CET) ---- 5 Jahre Jedipedia und 20.000 Artikel! 16. Oktober 2010 Ist das Jahr wirklich schon wieder rum? Die Zeit vergeht anscheinend wie beim Hyperraumflug, und so können wir heute tatsächlich schon ein halbes Jahrzehnt Jedipedia feiern. 5 Jahre gibt es unser Lieblingswiki mit dem Thema Star Wars nun schon und wir haben in der Zeit viel geschafft - nämlich genau 20.000 Artikel! Wie es bereits zur Tradition geworden ist, wurde rechtzeitig zum Geburtstag auch der neue Meilenstein verfasst, diesmal sogar ohne einen großen Endspurt mit massenweise System-Artikeln... Im letzten Jahr ist viel passiert in der Jedipedia: Wir haben neue Administratoren hinzugewonnen, erfolgreich an der Jedi-Con 2010 teilgenommen und dabei viele neue Kontakte geknüpft. Einige lange bekannte Dinge wurden verbessert und den neuen Anforderungen angepasst, viele Projekte angestoßen und viele Ideen sind noch im Entwicklungsstadium, weshalb auch das sechste Jahr ganz bestimmt nicht langweilig wird. Zudem konnten wir uns auch in der Öffentlichkeit durch die Plattformen Facebook und Twitter besser Positionieren und bis zum heutigen Tag insgesamt 360 Fans und 78 Follower gewinnen. Leider ist dies der erste Geburtstag, den wir ohne Premia als Administrator feiern, da er durch sein Studium und Privatleben zu stark eingebunden ist, um seine Pflichten hier in entsprechendem Maße wahrnehmen zu können. Vielen Dank, dass du die Jedipedia vor 5 Jahren ins Leben gerufen und über die Jahre so viel Zeit hier investiert hast. Hoffentlich kannst du bald in alter Frische zurückkehren! So, jetzt lassen wir aber die Korken knallen und feiern mit einem herzlichen Dankeschön an alle Autoren, Leser und Freunde 5 Jahre Jedipedia! Viel Spaß beim Feiern wünscht Euch vom ganzen Admin-Team 00:04, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) 400px|''Jedipedia''-Artikelstatistik Kommentare *Dann hier noch einmal offziell: Zwar gebührt der Ruhm des 20.000 Artikels Bella und Garm, aber auch an alle anderen, die bei dem Projekt JP mitgeholfen haben und auch in Zukunft helfen werden: Ein großes Dankeschön und ein BRAVO. Die JP ist ein Ergebnis von vielen. Besonders zu nennen wären (diese haben den Run auf die 20.000 mit ihren Artikeln vorangetrieben): Twilight, Nahdar, Lord Tiin, Kit Fisto sowie die Admins. Ich bin stolz, mit Leuten wie euch zusammenzuarbeiten! Darth Hate 00:10, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Wow ist schon beachtlich was die Jedipedia in diesen 5 jahren geschafft hat, schade das ich nicht mehr aktiv bin. Hier gibts so viel neues das ich mich hier gar net mehr zu recht finden würde :). Macht weiter so, ich lese immer wieder gerne hier drin, auch hier wieder mal ein Dankeschön an einen meiner Liebsten aus der JP, Premia, es war ne echt schöne Zeit als ich mit dir zusammenarbeiten konnte, so wie mit allen anderen, wobei ich gar nciht weiß ob es die noch gibt oder wie ich in die Inaktivität gegangen sind. Auch allen anderen Autoren ein kleines Dankeschön. vielleicht komme ich ja irgendwann einmal wieder, aber lesen werde ich auf alle Fälle Gruß Jango 00:24, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich finde, jeder, der auch nur einen Artikel dazu beitrug, hat seinen Beitrag geleistet. Super Sache. Und das genau am 5. Jahrestag. Hiermit möchte ich jedem Benutzer danken, der Teil dieses Projektes ist und es voran gebracht hat. Besonderen Dank an Twilight, Nahdar Vebb, Ki(ez/t) Fisto und Lord Tiin. Ich hoffe, auch ich konnte meinen Teil beitragen. Herzliche Grüße, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move'' / ''Diskussion'' 00:34, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Nun ist es geschafft, endlich sind die magischen 20000 erreicht. Auch wenn ich nicht gerade der aktivste Nutzer hier bin, darf ich alle Beteiligten für ihre großartige Arbeit auf dem füng Jahre langen Weg zu dieser großen Leistung gratulieren, v.a. auch die oben bereits genannten, üblichen Verdächtigen^^ Und so bleibt mir nur zu wünschen, dass die JP auch die nächsten 5 Jahre "übersteht", während wir nun hier und jetzt auf den Erfolg anstoßen. Auf die Jedipedia und alle, die bei diesem Projekt geholfen haben! Gruß Ushnot 00:46, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich gratuliere vor allem den Admins zu diesen tollen Jubiläen. Und bin froh, dass wir so eine Steigerung verzeichnen können. Die Tage setz ich mich auch mal wieder dran xP KitDiskussion 02:13, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Auch von mir herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Jubiläum der Jedipedia und allen Autoren, die am Endspurt zum 20.000 Artikel mitgewirkt haben. Jetzt haben wir zum dritten Mal in Folge am Geburtstag einen neuen 5.000er-Meilenstein. Auf 25.000 Artikel in einem Jahr! -- 11:46, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *5 Jahre und 20.000 Artikel, heilige Scheiße, das ist schon fett. Auch denke ich, dass sich im letzten Geschäftsjahr wieder einige positive Entwicklungen vollzogen haben: Die ersten Schritte und das FAQ wurden sehr zufriedenstellend überarbeitet, neugestaltete Themenportale, die übersichtlichen Reihenangaben bei den Quellen-Abschnitten, hilfreiche Editintros bei unseren besten Artikeln, eine bessere Regelung für neue Stubs, neue Software-Version und Extensions, schöne Fact File-Vorlagen, vier neue Admins, verbesserte Bildregelungen oder 5.000 weitere Artikel, um nur einen kleinen Teil zu nennen. All das haben wir den zahlreichen Helfern dieses Projektes zu verdanken: den Admins und Bürokraten natürlich, den Power-Usern, den Exzellent-Schreibern, den Rechtschreibfehler-Korrektoren, den Droiden, den gutgesinnten Leuten, die Querdenker, sprich das gesamte Rückgrad (zu dem ich zuletzt leider immer weniger gehörte). Ich könnte hier viele Namen nennen, aber es würde den Rahmen sprengen. Leider vergeht so ein Jahr natürlich nicht nur mit Höhepunkten: So fand ich es doch zuletzt sehr schade, unseren Chef Premia das Admin-Team verlassen zu sehen. Ich kann es allerdings nur zu gut nachvollziehen, da ich selbst zuletzt ebenfalls sehr mit meinem Privatleben beschäftigt war. Als zukunfstweisend halte ich u.a. unseren Auftritt auf den sozialen Netzwerken wie Facebook und Twitter. So kritisch ich diesem Kram auch gegenüber stehe, so muss ich doch zugeben, wie beeindruckend das alles ist. In der modernen Gesellschaft kann dies uns enorm weiterhelfen bei dem Streben nach höherer Qualität und Quantität. So, jetzt hab ich aber auch genug gelabert, also: Herzlichen Glückwunsch an Jedermann, der jemals irgendwie mit Jedipedia zu tun hatte, zu 5 Jahren Bestehen und 20.000 Artikeln. Auf weitere 5 Jahre und 20.000 Artikel!''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 14:57, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich finde es schön zu sehen, welche Entwicklung Jedipedia durchmacht. Es scheint sich zu einer Tradition etabliert zu haben, dass mit jedem Jahr ein weiterer Meilenstein folgt. Vielen Dank an alle Benutzer und Admins für die tolle Leistung. Schön, noch so alte "Gesichter" wie Jango hier zu sehen. Mögen noch viele weitere Jahre und Artikel folgen. Happy birthday, Jedipedia! Premia 15:36, 16. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Ich war die letzte Zeit leider inaktiv. Doch das möchte ich jetzt ändern und wieder öfter hier sein. Happy Birthday für 5 Jahre JP und Applaus für 20.000 Artikel. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:42, 17. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Auch von mir Happy Birthday und ein gorßen Dank an alle Benutzer die bei JP mitgeholfen haben--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 13:47, 17. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Fünf Jahre schon 'rum, die 20.000 geschafft... Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle Benutzer! – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'''Nahdar]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 17:53, 17. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Da ist man einmal im Urlaub und verpasst das Jubiläum schlechthin. Alles Gute nachträglich zum 5jährigen und zu 20.000 Artikeln. Mein Respekt und Dank geht natürlich auch an all die User, die dieses Projekt so vorangetragen haben. Hut ab! :) --'Roan THE ONE' (Plauderecke) 00:20, 24. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Dann: Auf weitere 5 Jahre, was? | Meister Yoda 20:58, 25. Okt. 2010 (CEST) | *Happy birthday to you wie schön das du erstellt wurden bist, wir hätten Jedipedia schon vermisst. Danke an alle Jedipedia benutzern ! --[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 20:45, 26. Okt. 2010 (CEST) *Mir kommt es mittlerweile so vor, dass wir von Meilenstein zu Meilenstein springen. Das zeigt doch das enorme Engagement der Jedipedia-Autoren. Dieses Jahr ist auch für mich ein besonderes, vor allem da ich in den Kreis der Administratoren aufgenommen worden bin. Momentan bin ich leider in meiner Aktivität durch das Studium sehr eingeschränkt, im Vergleich zur Schulzeit vor einigen Monaten. Es freut mich aber zu sehen, dass die Jedipedia in letzter Zeit einige neue Stammautoren dazu gewinnen konnte und auch weiterhin auf einem guten Weg ist. Es ist nur schade (gerade zu diesem Jubiläum), dass der Wikigründer Premia (hoffentlich nur zeitweise) aus dem aktiven Dienst ausgeschieden ist. Zum Abschluss sage ich nur: auf viele weitere Meilensteine und Jubiläen in nächster Zeit. – Andro A • Disku 20:38, 27. Okt. 2010 (CEST) * Happy Birthday Wünscht euch der Größte Fan Von Jedipedia Und Der GRößte Fan Von meinen namenvettern Ben Kenobi --Wieso hab ich das Gefühl dass du mein Tod sein wirst?..... 11:52, 16. Nov. 2010 (CET) ---- Neue Regelung für die Verwendung von Bildern 12. August 2010 Wie ihr wisst, enthält unsere Datenbank mittlerweile neben zahlreichen offiziellen Bildern eine große Menge themenfremder Bilder und Fan-Arts. Aus rechtlichen Gründen gelten für das Hochladen und die Verwendung dieser Bilder ab sofort folgende Regelungen: Fan-Art # Komplett selbst erstellte Werke von euch (z.B. Zeichnungen) können unter einer Lizenz eurer Wahl hochgeladen und veröffentlicht werden. Die "Quelle" seid in diesem Fall ihr selbst. # Veränderte Star Wars-Bilder (bspw. Manipulation mit Bildbearbeitungsprogrammen) oder zusammengesetzte Darstellungen (Collagen) fallen weiterhin unter das übliche Copyright von Lucasfilm und den dazugehörigen Firmen. Es werden der Bearbeiter und die Quelle des Originalbildes angegeben und die eingefügt. # Merchandising-Produkte, also Bilder von Sammlerstücken, LEGO-Modellen oder gedruckten Werken können durch den Hersteller der Gegenstände markenrechtlich geschützt sein. Erforderlich zum Hochladen ist die Kennzeichnung für Markenrecht sowie der Ersteller des Bildes und der genaue Name der/des abgebildeten Produkte(s). # Stammt ein Fan-Art nicht von euch selbst, so müssen der Ersteller und die Herkunft sowie die dafür geltende Lizenz angegeben werden. Wurde das Bild nicht frei veröffentlicht (also nicht unter GNU-Lizenz, Creative Commons, o.Ä.), so darf es ohne eine im Bild enthaltene oder verlinkte Erlaubnis des Urhebers nicht hochgeladen werden! # Kein Fan-Art sind Werke, welche keinen Bezug zu Star Wars haben. Themenfremde Bilder # Urheberrechtlich geschützte themenfremde Bilder dürfen nur mit ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis hochgeladen werden, wenn sie ausserhalb eines enzyklopädischen Rahmens eingesetzt werden sollen! Ihre Verwendung stellt ansonsten einen Verstoß gegen das Urheberrecht dar. Wo eine solche Erlaubnis nicht direkt im Bild enthalten ist, muss diese grundsätzlich verlinkt werden. Dies können bspw. Copyright-Hinweise auf fremden Internetseiten sein. # Logos und Markenzeichen werden mit der Markenrecht-Vorlage gekennzeichnet. Sollten sie durch den Rechteinhaber als gemeinfrei Veröffentlicht worden sein, so muss auch dies entweder im Bild erkenntlich oder verlinkt sein. Die Verwendung offizieller Bilder unter dem üblichen Lucasfilm-Copyright bleibt weiterhin unverändert. Es besteht ab dem heutigen Tag eine Frist von 14 Tagen, die bereits vorhandenen Bilder mit entsprechenden Lizenzen, Quellen und Urheberhinweisen zu versehen. Erfüllt ein Bild nach Ablauf der Frist die neuen Regelungen nicht, so wird es entfernt. Es darf jedoch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in korrekter Form jederzeit wieder hochgeladen werden. Fragen können auf Jedipedia Diskussion:Lizenzen und im IRC-Channel gestellt werden. Euer Admin-Team. ---- Die Katze wird erwachsen! 04. August 2010 Die Erfolgsgeschichte von HotCat geht weiter, heute hat unser Kategorisierungswerkzeug den 20.000 Edit in Wikia getätigt. ---- Neue Admins gesucht! - Update: Technischer Admin 25. Juni 2010 Wir suchen neue Admins! Macht bitte eure Vorschläge für geeignete Kandidaten auf Jedipedia:Administratoren/Vorschläge. Euer Admin-Team Update (3. Juli 2010): Wir bedanken uns bei Andro, Modgamers und Kyle für die Annahme der Wahl zu den neuen Administratoren der Jedipedia. Vielen Dank für eure rege Teilnahme in den Vorschlägen, es waren viele gute Vorschläge dabei. Den neuen Admins herzlich willkommen im Team! Statement (5. Juli 2010): Einige Benutzer haben den Wunsch geäußert, die Ernennung der drei neuen Administratoren zu begründen. Diesem Wunsch möchten wir gerne nachkommen, weshalb ich zu jedem Admin etwas schreiben möchte. * Andro ist schon seit fast drei Jahren bei Jedipedia angemeldet und bringt somit Erfahrung mit. Das Meinungsbild hat 17 Pro-Stimmen, keine Kontra-Stimme, kein Neutral und kein Abwartend gezeigt, weshalb der Wunsch der Benutzerschaft, dass er Admin wird, sehr groß war. Andro hat in seinem Statement zwar geschrieben, dass er ab September durch sein Studium weniger Zeit haben wird, aber dieses Risiko sind wir gerne eingegangen, weil er anderen Benutzern gegenüber stets sehr nett und hilfreich ist. * Modgamers ist seit Dezember 2006 bei Jedipedia angemeldet und somit der erfahrenste der drei neuen Admins. Neben seiner Erfahrung war uns seine Objektivität und Unbestechlichkeit sehr wichtig. Ihm kann man nichts vormachen, weshalb seine Meinung im Team immer ehrlich sein wird und wir sind uns sicher, dass er das Beste für die Jedipedia will. Zwar hatte Modgamers 10 Kontra-Stimmen in den Admin-Vorschlägen, aber eben auch 14 Fürsprecher, weshalb wir uns in Anbetracht seiner Qualitäten für ihn entschieden haben. * Kyle ist seit über drei Jahren bei Jedipedia angemeldet und somit ebenfalls ein erfahrener Benutzer. Wir durften Kyle bei der Jedi-Con 2010 kennenlernen und haben festgestellt, dass er gut ins Team passt. Sein Meinungsbild fiel zwar recht bunt aus, lässt sich aber mit seiner Inaktivität aufgrund seines Wehrdienstes begründen, was allerdings nicht so schwer ins Gewicht fällt, weil wir eben geleich drei neue Admins ernannt haben. Sollte der Bedarf wachsen, werden wir selbstverständlich wieder neue Admins suchen, um das Team zu entlasten. Außerdem hat er ja geschrieben, dass er wieder aktiver wird. Ihr seht, wir haben hier eine bunte Truppe und darauf kam es uns an, dass wir durch verschiedene Blickwinkel neue Ideen entwickeln können, um die Jedipedia stets zu verbessern. Außerdem war uns die Erfahrung der Benutzer wichtig, die alle drei Admins vorweisen. Gruß, Premia Admin/Diskussion 18:12, 5. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Technischer Admin (7. Juli 2010): Aus gegebenem Anlass füge ich noch ein weiteres Statement hinzu: * C-3PO ist seit längerer Zeit in der Jedipedia als technisches Ass bekannt, weshalb wir trotz einiger Pros über seine Ablehnung eines "vollen" Adminpostens etwas enttäuscht waren. Da wir seine - spätestens seit der Entwicklung von HotCat unbezweifelbaren - Talente nicht ungenutzt lassen wollten, haben wir ihm den Posten als "technischer Admin" angeboten, der sich hauptsächlich um die programmiertechnischen Probleme und Anforderungen der Jedipedia kümmern und neben Pandora und mir selber Serverzugriff haben wird. Auch 3PO haben wir auf der Jedi-Con 2008 kennengelernt und als freundlichen und offenen Menschen erlebt. Trotz seiner nur sporadischen Anwesenheit im letzten Jahr wegen seines Aufenthalts in den USA stand uns 3PO immer zur Verfügung, wenn es technische Probleme zu lösen galt. Da 3PO nach eigener Aussage nur wenig Zeit für die alltäglichen Anforderungen der Jedipedia aufwenden kann, sollten sich alle Benutzer zunächst an die anderen Admins und Bürokraten wenden, wenn sie ein nicht-technisches Anliegen haben. Unsere "bunte Truppe" ist jetzt also für die nächste Zeit vollständig. Auf eine auch in Zukunft gute und produktive Zusammenarbeit aller Benutzer! Viele Grüße, 15:43, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ---- Jedipedia größer als Memory Alpha 30. Mai 2010 Die Jedipedia hat in dieser Woche ihr deutschsprachiges Gegenstück im Star-Trek-Universum, die Memory Alpha, in der Anzahl der Artikel im Wiki übertroffen. Memory Alpha, welches seit dem 14. Mai 2004 besteht, hat zur Zeit 17.742 Artikel. In unserem Wiki, das erst seit 16. Oktober 2005 besteht, sind es aktuell 17.932 Artikel. Wir stehen nicht in Konkurrenz zur Memory Alpha und verbeugen uns auch vor ihrer Leistung, die sie bis jetzt vollbracht haben und wünschen ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft. ---- Jedipedia Wissensquiz auf der Jedi-Con 2010 2. April 2010 Wie vor zwei Jahren werden wir auch auf der diesjährigen Jedi-Con mit einem Stand vertreten sein. Ein Besuch des Jedipedia-Stands lohnt sich auch diesmal wieder, denn es gibt viele tolle Preise in einem Gesamtwert von über 500 Euro bei unserem Wissensquiz zu gewinnen! Außerdem werden wir am Sonntag ein Jury-Mitglied für den Kostümwettbewerb der Jedi-Con im Rahmen unseres Wissensquiz ermitteln. Wir danken unseren Partnern: Ihr findet unseren Stand im Saal "Mallorca". Die Stand-Öffnungszeiten sind: Samstag, 3. April 2010: 14 - 19 Uhr Sonntag, 4. April 2010: 10 - 19 Uhr Montag, 5. April 2010: 10 - 16 Uhr Wir sehen uns auf der Con! Euer Admin-Team ---- Jedipedia T-Shirt - Update 7. März 2010 Pünktlich zur Jedi-Con 2010 gibt es ein neues Jedipedia T-Shirt. Du kannst das T-Shirt im Bestellformular anfordern und hast die Wahl zwischen der hellen und dunklen Seite. Wir nehmen Bestellungen bis zum 14. März 2010 entgegen, damit du dein T-Shirt rechtzeitig zur Jedi-Con erhältst! Euer Admin-Team Update (15. März 2010): Wir haben eure Bestellungen dankend erhalten. Die Bestellungen werden demnächst in Auftrag gegeben. Da es sich um einen Sammelauftrag handelt, werden vorerst keine weiteren Bestellungen angenommen. ---- Upgrade: MediaWiki 1.15.1 - Update 15. Januar 2010 Heute Nacht ab 0.00 Uhr werde ich die Jedipedia offline nehmen und MediaWiki auf Version 1.15.1 upgraden. Euer Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 21:19, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) Update (16. Januar 2010): Das Upgrade ist beendet. Ab sofort läuft Jedipedia mit MediaWiki 1.15.1. Eine Liste mit Verbesserungsvorschlägen kann gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite gepostet werden. Gruß, Premia http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif Admin 04:56, 16. Jan. 2010 (CET)